Meia Kozakura
|english = |image gallery = yes}} Meia Kozakura (小桜 メイア Kozakura Meia) is a Pureblood and Cursed Demon. She is a mysterious vampire. She is Zatto's master and cousin of Vampire Queen, Yusari or Victoire Desmaraisse. Appearance Meia is a petite girl with long lavender hair with a black hairband with a light blue stripe. She has a youthful face with ocean green eyes. She has a mysterious smile. Her school uniform consists of the black school blazer over a white button-up dress shirt that is rolled into her elbow with the black uniform blazer along with a shorter version of the uniform skirt. She also wears thigh high stockings and black boots. She usually wears a deep blue military jacket, a white dress shirt with a ribbon tie underneath, deep blue short pants, and white half-laced boots. In Vandead Carnival '''and '''Lunatic Parade, her outfit consists of a green frilly dress under a purple jacket with a red flower brooch, white frilly thigh high socks with two pieces dark pink ribbons, and dark green shoes. Personality Meia is known to be extremely mysterious. When she was first introduced, she acts kind to Kou Mukami. She is also very sarcastic, haughty and annoys Sakamaki a lot. She is known to dislike the Sakamakis for unknown Reason. But, it is later snown the she is annoyed by Sakamaki for biting Yukou. History Meia comes from Kozakura noble family. She is known as the Vampire Princess. She known to be the cousin of the Vampire Queen. The rest of her past is unknown. She used to be sadistic. Relationships Kou Mukami When she first appears, she is Kou's temporary seatmate. She usually asks Kou about Yukou and how Sakamaki treat her. Ayato Sakamaki Ayato is Meia's biggest enemy out of all of the Sakamaki family. They use to be "Cat and Dogs", which meant that they always fight. Meia admits that she hates Ayato more than anything. Ayato is usually using Meia's weakness for Sweet Food. Zatto Zatto is Meia's personal butler. She first met him when she injured by an aristocrat. Meia is the person who turned he and his twin brother into vampires. Yui Komori Meia is seems to dislike for Yui as she hates the fact Yui has Cordelia's heart. Luciela Sourcescream Lu has very-good Relationship with Meia. They often seem to Spying on Sakamaki along with their butler. Abilities Reinforce Meia's Reinforce is known as Controlling power. She can control whatever she wants: Heart, Mind, Body, dead people(Necromancer). She uses dark purple light from her hands to control those things. She also can keep pressure at her enemies. Magic Spell Dead Future Meia creates with her hands some kind of pink petals around the ball, that is surrounded with blue energy. When the ball has enough energy, the petals are removed one by one, and the ball emits blue beams. Then, then, She shoots and the background changes to a landscape with dark, red clouds and destroyed buildings at the bottom. The ball goes toward the enemy with a mighty, blue energy. Fuujin no Mai In this move, Meia jumps towards the person. She tries to get past them and then creates a big vacuum of wind. She jumps around this vacuum of wind she created until eventually it disperses, which causes her enemy to fly into the air. Air Bullet Meia first creates a sphere of her dark light in her hands by swiftly rotating her arms, She then lets it drop and then shoot it at her opponent, blowing them away. Trivia *She is left handed but, she can also use her right hand. *Her Weakness is sweet. *She has a fiancé who is a Pureblood. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Alive